1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to toys. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a doll which can be manually manipulated to display simulated human facial expressions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The utilization of toys to assist a child in expressing his/her feelings is a well known and practiced educational and psycho-therapeutic concept. Foremost among the toys utilized for this purpose is the doll. A child is able to make a doll cry, laugh, frown, smile, scowl, etc. in accord with the child""s current disposition. Additionally, the doll is fun to play with.
The prior art is rife with dolls for accomplishing the above indicated tasks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,696 (Sapkus et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,735 (Morrison), U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,020 (Ryan et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,178 (Cimerman et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,536 (Madland et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,001 (Chae) all show dolls having means for changing the doll""s facial expression. However, the dolls of the instant patents all employ relatively complicated mechanisms which may easily be broken in the rough and tumble word of child""s play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,493 (Zgrodek et al.) discloses a stuffed toy wherein the facial expression may be changed by rotation of the toy""s mouth and eyes. The expressions are limited to that of happiness or sadness.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,598 (Cook) is drawn to a doll in the form of an animal having a pull mechanism for moving the jaws of the doll to simulate chewing or eating. There is no provision to simulate emotional human expressions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,927 (Newman) shows a doll wherein decal-like facial panels are used to exhibit facial expressions. A child must find and replace a decal on the doll to change the doll""s expression. The decals may easily be misplaced and not readily at hand when needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,615 (O""Rourke) is drawn to a display button using magnets to control the position of rectangular and arcuate members which simulate a human expression. The display button is designed to be worn by adults and manipulation of the rectangular and arcuate members may prove to be to complicated for young children.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,150 (Lautenberger et al.) discloses a mechanism utilized to move the eyes of toys, dolls and the like. The patentees do not contemplate changing the facial expression of a doll.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 431,058 (Thomas) shows the ornamental design of a fabric covered doll. The doll is not designed to change facial expressions.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a doll with human-like expressions as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The instant invention comprises a stuffed doll having a rounded face covered with stretchable fabric. The doll is adapted to simulate human-like facial expressions. To accomplish such simulation, the doll is provided with upper and lower movable face members. The upper face member incorporates a simulative human upper lip. The upper member also includes eyes which can be manually adjusted in downward, upward and side-to-side positions. The lower face member is simulative of a lower lip and jaw of a human.
The contours of the upper lip and lower lip are designed such that when the lower lip is moved in a position abutting the upper lip, the expression of the doll appears to simulate one of gloom or sadness. In contrast, when the lower lip is spaced from the upper lip, the simulative expression is one of joy or happiness. The upper and lower lips may be spaced in extreme open positions such that the doll simulates an exaggerated open or big mouth. A conventional lock/release mechanism allows a user to manipulate the upper and lower members for opening and closing the same.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a child""s toy in the form of a doll, which doll is capable of assuming simulated human facial expressions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a child""s toy in the form of a doll, which doll has a minimum number of moving parts.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a child""s toy in the form of a doll, which doll is easy to manipulate.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a child""s toy in the form of a doll, which doll is safe and aesthetically pleasing.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.